


Clitzy Buns

by Shihtteeng



Category: Bonzi Buddy, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Action, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gay, M/M, NSFW, clits, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihtteeng/pseuds/Shihtteeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of love and lost, father and sons, and of a clit faced gorilla, we gather today as a family to read this amazing tale of two lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twink Boy Toy Bonnie

Twink Boy Toy Bonnie was doing his daily work at Freddy Fagbears Stripperia. The audience, being the bunch of horny dogs as usual, demanded Toy Bonnie to remove his only thong, which he usually does because damn, that's alot of money. Removing his thong, he revealed his throbbing long rabbit dong, censored by his own face. The audience cheered and jizzed themselves on the spot. Because he can do that. After the show, Toy Freddy approach Toy Bonnie. "Great Job there TB". He then had the sexs on stage with Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie then flipped his blue, curly, jizzed stained hair from his very twink face. "Thanks".


	2. Clitzy Buddy

Clitzy Buddy walked from the grocery store. People stared because he had a huge clit for a fave and the body of a purple monkey, but he bought groceries anyway. A clit needs to eat too. Clitzy drove back home, passing the Stripperia. He always wondered what went on there. Always. Alwaaaays. And today he decided to visit. He drove into the Stripperia and said hi to everyone. They waved, because it's a Stripperia, and you dont get angry that someone drove their car in, even if it stains the carpet. "Hi there sir, we're closed" "Oh ok" He drove away, and left stains. "Aw there's stains, but we can't be angry because we're a stripperia" Toy Bonnie watched as Clitzy drove away. "he had a beautiful Clit face..."


	3. The Fateful meeting

When Clitzy drove home, all he could think about is that Bunny Man he saw. His vagina face grew wet. What a sight it must've been. People crashed looking at his face, so he was arrested. He waited in the police station. A woman with a nametag that said June uncuffed him. "Go home vagina man. Go home." That woman then told her waifu about it. Clitzy went home and his grandfather greeted him. "Eeeer Herro Granshon!" "Hi grandpapa Shiht Teeng" "How are yoooyyrre" "Im fine grandpapa"  
"Gerrd" Clitzy went to bed. He went to the Stripperia on opening hours and sat down and watched stripping. Then Toy Bonnie came on, and as their eyes met, they fell in love. Clitzy lost a good 5000 dollars that day because he threw so much.


	4. The Date

It was after hours at the stripperia, and Chica was recieving anal again. Toy Bonnie was busy backstage, smoking the 420 in his asshole. Clitzy seems to have stayed after hours to talk to Twink Boy Toy Bonnie. And TBTB was there because he needed to change. Clitzy approached the dressing room when he saw it...A 15 inch long bunny dong. Clitzy's wetness grew so intense, the juices splattered to the ground loudly. Toy Bon turned, his rabbit dong throbbing "Oh! H-hi"  
Clitzy turned away "I-Im sorry, you have a nice cock"  
Toy Bonnie set a hand on Clitzy's shoulder "Lets go on a date"  
So they had a date in the Stripperia. In the middle of dinner, Clitzy got under the table, pulled out TB's dong, and pushed it into his vagina face hole. Toy Bonnie moaned and begin power thrusting the vagina face. Clitzy and Toy Bonnie moaned as TB shot so much cum into Clitzy. The floors were forever bleached white.


End file.
